I'd Fly Into a Storm For You
by Prof. Yana
Summary: Twilight Sparkle walks home with a spring in her step. The blue sky fills the endless sky and the birds chirp away from their roosts in the lush trees. A cool breeze prickles Twilight's ears as she nears the library she calls home. Twilight has the perfect dinner date planned for her and Rainbow Dash. Nothing could go wrong, could it?


Twilight walked into the library, out of the crisp morning air, and finally done with her morning chores. She could hear Rainbow Dash's soft snores from above, meaning she hadn't gone to work yet. Twilight sighed as she went to the kitchen with her bag of fritters and set them down. She figured that since Rainbow wasn't up yet, she might need some breakfast. As Twilight took a fritter out of the bag for Dash, her stomach growled, so she took another out to quell her own hunger.

As she walked through the living room on the way upstairs, Twilight had to resist the almost unbearable urge to go and rest her aching body and her heavy eyes on the big, warm, comfortable recliner... She found herself involuntarily drifting towards it. Twilight snapped herself out of it and went up the staircase instead.

When she got to their room, Rainbow Dash was sprawled out on top of the blanket, hooves tucked in ever so slightly and a content smile on her face. Her wings were folded in, not a feather out of place. She looked cute, Twilight thought. Like an adorable... Well, like an adorable Rainbow Dash. Twilight blinked away her tiredness for the moment, for Rainbow's sake. Her hooves clopped against the floor as she walked to the bed.

"Rainbow," said Twilight softly, but to no avail. Rainbow Dash didn't stir from her sleep. "Rainbow," she repeated, before planting a light kiss upon her closed lips.

"I wanna go to the marshmallow kingdom, mommy..." Rainbow Dash mumbled and rolled over, causing the old wooden bed to creak a little.

"Rainbow," Twilight repeated at a normal speaking level, while lightly shaking her.

"Twilight...?" she asked, her eyes slowly drifting open.

"Come on, you have to get to your job," said Twilight. "You don't want to be late for our date, do you? Here, I brought you a fritter," she added, placing both of the treats on the side table. Twilight and Rainbow Dash had a picnic planned for the day. It was going to be fantastic thanks to the surprises Twilight had in store. She just needed Dash out of her hair for a little while to set everything up.

"Thanks," said Rainbow, sitting up and taking one of them. She chewed for a moment, savoring the delicious taste, then swallowed. "The weather ponies can live without me for one morning, can't they?"

"Rainbow, you're already late enough as it is. Just go to work," said Twilight. The bedsprings groaned as Twilight levitated Rainbow Dash off of them and onto the old, worn ground.

"Can't we just start the date early? I really don't want to go to work today." Rainbow tried to climb back into bed, but Twilight heldfast.

"You know you're really close to being fired, right? Besides, you've already missed half of the morning." Water poured from the showerhead in the bathroom as Twilight's horn glowed for a moment.

"Fine. But you have to catch me first." Rainbow Dash's eyes lit up with a playful, wild look to them. She smiled and flared her wings.

"Rainbow, you don't have time for this. Just get in the shower," said Twilight. Steam soon began to overtake the bathroom.

With what Twilight thought looked strangely like a smirk, Rainbow Dash flew out of the bedroom and down the stairs. There was a flash of light, and a moment later Twilight appeared in the library's main room to try and cut Dash off. Rainbow dodged around her, almost knocking over the coat rack, and barreled into the kitchen. Twilight ran after her. Her horn glowed as her spell missed its target and random objects got thrown around. Flour exploded against the wall and chairs got knocked over. Rainbow flew right back past her, swooping out of the way of the random flying household items. Having done this many a time, Twilight teleported herself back to their bedroom, where Rainbow Dash would surely go next.

Rainbow Dash flew back up the stairs and crashed into Twilight.

With a loud bang, they fell to the floor. The pair laid there for a moment panting loudly, and then burst into laughter. It felt good. Laughter was good. It was a sign of a healthy relationship, Twilight thought. They laid there laughing for what felt like the longest time, simply enjoying being with each other.

"One of these days, we shouldn't have to do that anymore," said Twilight, still coming down from their high.

"But where's the fun in that?" said Rainbow, panting loudly.

"I suppose you're right. But you really do have to get going. I'll see you later." Twilight gave Rainbow one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. See ya later!" Rainbow Dash soared out of the second-floor window, leaving only a fading rainbow behind. Twilight frantically ran to the window and stuck her head out.

"Rainbow! You forgot to take a shower!" she called.

"Ha ha, I'll just fly through a cloud. See ya later!" Rainbow Dash was soon out of speaking range. Twilight sighed as she closed the window.

With a free moment to herself, Twilight instinctively went to go get Spike to help her with the preparations, but instead frowned and looked at where his bed used to be. She looked out the window toward Canterlot and wished him good luck on his endeavors, wherever they may be.

Of course, he would only be gone another few days, and he had only taken his bed because he loved it so much, but all the same, Twilight still missed him as if he'd been gone for months.

Her eyes became heavy once again as she stood there, gazing out into the unknown. She figured she could spare a power-nap; she had the time. Twilight was soon trudging over to the bed and into its warm, inviting, soft embrace...

Twilight jolted awake, her eyes wide. How long had she slept? What time was it? She frantically looked around for a clock, and when she found one, her eyes widened even more. It was now only two hours before the time they had their date planned for!

Twilight threw herself out of the evil, silky, deceitful, wonderful bed, ran down the stairs, and grabbed her saddlebag off of the coat rack, finally knocking over the coat rack entirely. With a noisy thump, the little specks of dust that had collected on top of it scattered into the air.

Twilight ran and ran, and continued running all the way to the Carousel Boutique. She walked in and looked around, but Rarity was nowhere to be seen.

"Rarity?" called Twilight.

"Oh! Just one moment dear, I'm almost done with your picnic blanket," replied Rarity, from the back room. Twilight looked around the boutique and noted that it really hadn't changed much in the time she was in Ponyville. It still had all of the same mannequins, the same boxes of materials, and the same layout. Twilight supposed that a store like this didn't really need to change much, besides the swapping out of display dresses in order to fit in with current fashions.

Twilight was still lost in her thoughts when Rarity came out, finally done with the blanket. But she had hidden it behind a blue curtain, so Twilight couldn't see how it looked.

"Here you go, dear! I do say it is one of my finest blankets," said Rarity, continuing to keep it hidden.

"Thank you, Rarity. Now, can I actually, you know, see it?" Twilight tried to walk around the curtain, but Rarity blocked the way.

"Yes, of course, dear. I just wanted to make sure your full attention was on this masterpiece." Twilight sighed in annoyance. Rarity made sure that Twilight was in the perfect viewing spot, and then got off to the side of the curtain.

"Now, gaze upon this magnificent beauty!" Rarity flamboyantly swung the curtains out of the way, sliding to the very edge of their rack, where they fell dramatically into place.

"Wow! It looks fantastic, Rarity." And it did. It was a rainbow patterned blanket, perfectly woven together. It had beautiful edging that somehow managed to bring out all of the vibrant colors inside.

"Yes, I do say it came out marvelously. Now, do tell, why did you need it on such short notice?" asked Rarity, leaving it in its display podium.

"Oh, you know... Rainbow and I are having a picnic this afternoon..." said Twilight, looking sheepishly at the ground.

"But why couldn't you use one of your other blankets? I mean, I don't mind making it, but-" Rarity's eyes widened. "Oh! You don't mean?!" Rarity exclaimed. "Oh! You do!"

Rarity danced in her hooves for a moment with a look of giddy excitement on her face. It got more and more frantic until, finally, Rarity collapsed in an overly dramatic fashion. She had stood up on her hind legs, walked back a couple steps, and then quite gracefully fell over.

Twilight sighed. That pony could be just a teensy bit melodramatic at times. She smiled and then levitated the pony onto the couch in the backroom. Twilight wrote a note saying what had happened and left it on a table. After that was done, Twilight went back to grab the picnic blanket and carefully folded enough to fit into her saddlebag. Twilight figured that Rarity would probably deny that she should pay for the blanket, but Twilight left some money anyway, and then left.

On her way to the restaurant where she would pick up the food, Twilight considered for a moment how much time she had left. She came to the conclusion that she may have overreacted a little bit about being late and that she did have a little time for a distraction. Twilight sanctioned off five minutes of her schedule to go hear the birds sing. She entered the park expecting to hear their songs of joy, but only heard their screams of terror.

Twilight galloped over to the birds' favorite tree, but quickly hid behind some bushes. For standing there was Rainbow Dash's old friend, Gilda. She stood there with a smug look on her face, roaring at the defenseless birds. With the birds finding it in their little brains that now would be a good time to scatter, Twilight knew she only had a short time before Gilda saw her. She didn't have enough time to deal with Gilda. First Rainbow Dash and then the Boutique left Twilight with much less time than she had hoped to set up their pi-

"Hey, don't I recognize you?" asked Gilda, stomping over to the bushes in which Twilight hid. Twilight needed to make this quick; she didn't have the time to spare.

"Uhm, no?" Twilight dearly hoped that she'd believe her flat-out lie.

"Yeah, your Rainbow Dash's friend, ain't ya?" Twilight started sweating lightly as Gilda walked a little closer, now only a foot from Twilight.

"Oh! You're Gilda, right? I remember you. I'm Twilight. Anyway, I really have to be going now." Twilight started to back away as to not prolong the dreaded conversation any longer.

"Oh, now where's the fun in that? I'm just trying to be friendly here, is all," said Gilda, stepping forward."I heard that RD was dating a nerd. That wouldn't happen to be you? Would it?" Gilda raised her talons menacingly in front of Twilight's face.

"Y-yeah, that's me."

"Oh, then it's true. Well, I suppose Dash is now one-hundred percent lame." Anger flared in Twilight's eyes at the insult of her fillyfriend. She forcefully levitated Gilda's claws off of her tail and backed away.

"Actually, Rainbow Dash and I have a date planned today that I still have to set up. Good day to you." Twilight left and walked back through the park's trees. Through the light wooded section and over the babbling brook. Soon she left the jerk-of-a-griffon behind once and for all and went to the restaurant to pick up their food, then continued on her journey across Ponyville.

Twilight approached the hill she had planned the picnic for. It was quite a large hill on the outskirts of Ponyville. Her eyes followed the lush green grass, as it seemed to go on forever. But it was soon replaced by a magnificent sky, as blue as Rainbow Dash.

When Twilight reached the top, she took a moment to rest and enjoy the view. In the fields and forests below, Twilight could see the little fillies running about, trying to collect their cutie marks, all while relishing in the wonderful feeling of youth. She could see ponies doing their shopping, trying to get that last apple, that last baked good, before they had to get back and cook supper. Twilight was content with the world.

Twilight was considering her own life for a moment when she realized something. She was happy. She was truly, truly happy.

Twilight looked away from town and above the Everfree, where she could see the little specks of the weather ponies clearing away the storm clouds before they could reach Ponyville. They were clearing just enough so that the storm clouds would reach Ponyville later that night.

The weather ponies looked to almost be done, so Twilight went right to work setting up the picnic. While she spread out the blanket and took out the food, Twilight carefully rehearsed the plan in her head. After she was done setting up the picnic and Rainbow Dash wasn't there yet, Twilight got out a book and laid down under the cool shade of a nearby tree.

Twilight got so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear Rainbow Dash swoop almost silently in. So, naturally, Twilight was quite surprised when she felt another pair of lips on her own, but she soon started to enjoy the kiss. Even kissing harder in response.

Rainbow Dash finished the kiss and laughed. "Hey, Twilight," she said with a warm smile.

"Hey, Dash," said Twilight, marking her place in the book and putting it back in her saddlebag. "Dinner's right over there. I'm sorry if it's a little cold. You took a little longer than I expected."

"It's all right, it took longer than I expected too. Anyway, let's eat." Rainbow took off her weather suit, walked over to the picnic blanket, and sat down. Twilight scooped some pasta and roasted vegetables onto their plates and red wine into their glasses.

"Mmm! This looks great! Where did you get it?" Rainbow asked, staring excitedly down at her plate.

"Oh, you know, just a resturaunt..." Twilight smiled.

"Come on, just tell me where, I won't bite," said Rainbow, "yet," she added, smiling mischievously at Twilight.

Twilight giggled. "Trotillini's," she said, innocently.

"What?! That place is super expensive! How can you afford that?"

"Trust me, it's fine." Twilight took a bite.

"All right, I trust you." When Rainbow Dash took a bite, she looked like she nearly passed out from pleasure. "Oh. My. Gosh. This is awesome! Of course, I still prefer good ol' fashioned hay fries and a daisy sandwich, but this is amazing too."

"It better be," Twilight said, "I did have to pull out my 'Princess Celestia's student' card in order for them to give it to me to go."

Rainbow Dash laughed. "It really is great. Thank you, Twi."

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you like it," said Twilight, smiling at her own genius. "So, how was your day?" she asked.

"It was okay, I guess. Mostly normal. Except this one pony that almost got struck by lightning, but those suits you had those eggheads in Canterlot make saved his life. It was pretty awesome, though."

Twilight had done some experimenting after Rainbow Dash had had a very close call. Twilight used a similar enchantment to the one put on unicorns when they're young. Since unicorns attract lightning because of their horn, they need an enchantment to dissipate the lightning before it can hit. She used that enchantment on a flight suit and it worked. It became lightning proof.

"Hey!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, excitement glowing in her eyes. "Maybe you could commission those for the Wonderbolts! They'd think it was so awesome, that they'd totally let me join!" Rainbow's wings extended and her face lit up in excitement at the thought of it.

"Hmm," considered Twilight, "that's a great idea! When we get home, I'll write to Princess Celestia."

They continued talking for a while, occasionally stealing glances at each other. Twilight went over the plan one more time in her head and realized she couldn't do it. She would have to just skip it and get straight to her speech. Twilight wished she could complete her plan, but the temptation was too great.

Twilight sighed. "Rainbow Dash," said Twilight, with a backdrop of the setting sun. "You are the best fillyfriend I could ask for."

"Twilight?" asked Rainbow Dash, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I love you and everything about you, including your awesome, awesome flying. I love the way you sleep in the morning and the way you make me chase you around the house. I love the way you sneak up and give me kisses and the way you laugh. I even love the way you try to help me with my research. I don't really know what I'd do without you anymore. You have become so integrated in my life that I'd probably just completely break without you around. And that's why," Twilight got down on her knees, "I need to ask you this."

"Twilight..."

"Rainbow Dash, will you marry me?" She asked it. Twilight asked the big one. She asked the wild, rainbow maned pegasus that she so dearly loved to commit the rest of her life to her. Twilight. Her fillyfriend.

"Twilight..." said Rainbow Dash, tears of joy starting to form in her eyes. She was about to run over and hug Twilight with abandon when something terrible happened.

"Wow. You really are dating total eggheads now." Twilight's stomach dropped. She recognized that voice. It was the same voice whose owner she had forgotten to tell Rainbow Dash she had seen.

"Gilda?" asked Rainbow Dash, utterly perplexed by the appearance of her old friend.

Gilda dropped down right next to Twilight, making Twilight jump. How long had she been hovering above them? What had she heard? Twilight prepared her magic and backed off a little.

"I heard it all, Dash. When I talked to your little nerd friend here a little while ago, I didn't really believe her when she told me you had stooped that low. Now, I'll give you one more chance to stop being a complete lame-o or else."

"No." said Rainbow Dash definitely. "If you're going to insult my friend. No, my fillyfriend, then I have nothing more to say to you." Rainbow Dash stood up and flared her wings. "Go away. Now!" she ordered.

"Fine. But how do you like it if I do this?!" Gilda leaned down and grabbed the corner of the picnic blanket, and then flipped it over, sending the delicious plates of food cascading around the hill, ruining them forever.

All the work Twilight put into their date, ruined. All of the effort she had made in order to make this perfect, lost. Everything was gone. Twilight screamed, tears falling down her face, and lunged herself at Gilda, tackling her to the ground. At the same time, she grabbed entire trees and ripped them out of the ground, sending all of the little woodland critters inhabiting them scampering for their lives.

With the trees aimed right at Gilda's head, Twilight spoke. "Take it back. All of the insults! All of the hurtful words! All of it. Take them back. Or I don't know what I'll do." The voice she heard next was not one she had expected to hear.

"Twilight. Stop." It was Rainbow Dash's. Full realization came to Twilight as she sat atop the griffon, ready to strike her down at a moment's notice. Her stomach churned and she crawled off of Gilda. She put the huge trees down with a thump and broke down into tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight curled up into a ball and let the gentle stream leak out of her eyes. "I don't know what came over me!" she sobbed.

"It's okay, Twilight. I understand," said Rainbow Dash, flying over and wrapping a wing around Twilight, holding her close. She looked up at the griffon still lying there breathing very heavily. "You. Get out of here and don't come back, or I won't stop her next time."

Gilda roared as loud as she could and lunged at the pair of them, throwing Rainbow Dash a few feet away where she landed hard on her wing, spraining it. Gilda picked Twilight up and threw her at the pile of trees. Gilda flew at Twilight and punched as hard as she could. A horrible cracking sound could be heard as Gilda's punch found home, a few inches from Twilight's head. With Twilight pinned down, Gilda clapped against at Twilight's horn, sending a white-hot sensation burned through Twilight's body, sending her hooves flying up to her horn. Gilda backed off to look at her handiwork.

"H-how did you find us?" asked Twilight, trying to get her magic at the ready. But nothing was happening. She didn't feel that familiar sensation running through her body, up to her mind, and into her horn. She didn't feel that wonderful feeling of infinite possibilities all within her grasp. All Twilight felt was the throbbing from the base of her horn, sending shivers throughout her body.

"Heh, I followed you here. Simple as that. I just wanted to see how low Rainbow Dash had sunk. Very low, as it happens." Twilight tried to back away. "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily," said Gilda, grabbing Twilight and throwing her to the hard ground. Twilight tried to teleport her and Dash out of there, but, again, nothing came out. She tried again, but there wasn't even a spark.

"I've learned some things, in my years. One of those things was how to stop a unicorn's magic. A simple smack to the sides of the horn usually does it." GIlda smirked down at Twilight. Twilight just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide away forever, because without her magic, she was useless.

Twilight looked pleadingly at Rainbow Dash, whose look was getting angrier by the second. Rainbow's breathing quickened and her wings extended.

"Hey! Get away from her!" yelled Rainbow Dash, launching as fast as she could at Gilda. When Rainbow was only a few feet away, she changed her course to Twilight instead. She was almost at Twilight when Gilda clawed at Dash, hitting deeply at the base of her wing, sending her tumbling off to the side.

"Dash, you are so uncool, trying to save an egghead like this. I bet you can't even beat me in a race anymore," said Gilda, picking Twilight up and taking off at speeds that surprised Twilight. As they flew away from Ponyville, a she got an even larger surprise that shook her to the very core. Rainbow Dash was having trouble keeping up with the malicious Gilda. The wound Gilda had given her on top of the sprained wing was slowing her down greatly.

"Gilda, give her back right now!" shouted Rainbow Dash. Ponyville was but a mere speck no larger than an anthill at that point, and below them the trees of the Everfree Forest seemed to be only twigs covering a large open field.

"Or what?" said Gilda, over the sound of the howling wind.

"Gilda, there's a storm out this way, turn around!" shouted Rainbow. Twilight turned her head around, and sure enough, there was a huge, ominous black cloud looming ahead of them.

"Come on Dash, see if you can catch me," said Gilda, quickening her pace. As the cloud got closer, they started pulling up, and soon they were above it. Twilight could hear the lightning arcing around inside of it, ready to strike.

Twilight looked down into the mass of storm below her. Flashes of blinding white light, followed by loud roars were constant. The clouds almost seemed angry at the world, swirling and mixing. The deafeningly loud deep booms sounded like they were yelling at the world, telling it to shut up or else. Twilight knew not to fight it right now, because if Gilda dropped her into that demon, she was a goner.

Gilda turned around to talk to Rainbow Dash, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hm, I guess she doesn't really love you after-" Gilda was interrupted by a streak of quickly fading rainbow appearing below them. Twilight looked up and hovering there, with an evil look on her face that even scared Twilight, was Rainbow Dash.

"Gilda, I'll say it again. Give her back!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"You know, Rainbow Dash, you always were faster than me, but I was always stronger," said Gilda in a deathly calm voice, unaffected by the deadly thunderstorm below.

"Gilda, what are talking about? Just let Twilight go!" Rainbow Dash had a confused and terrified look on her face as she began to realize the severity of the situation. If she attacked Gilda, Twilight would fall helplessly into the storm. If she didn't attack, then who knows what would happen.

"Even though you didn't know it, we were feared back in flight camp," she said, slightly tightening her grip around Twilight's neck.

"What? Look, I don't care about the past right now, I just want Twilight back!"

"You know all those ponies you beat? They didn't always like losing. If they came looking for you, I would teach them a lesson." Gilda was continuing to speak in a frighteningly calm and steady voice. At the same time she was tightening her grip on Twilight's neck even more. She was beginning to have trouble breathing.

"Gilda, Stop it!" said Rainbow Dash, tears forming in her eyes.

"They wouldn't come to camp the next day, you thought out of humiliation. You have no idea how many times I saved the feathers on your back, and I never even asked for a thanks! And then I show up, in need of an old friend, and look at how you treated me!" Gilda extended the arm that held Twilight, her grip tightening even more. She couldn't breathe now.

"Gilda..." said Rainbow Dash in a choked voice.

"You may have won the race, but you can't win this." Gilda looked Rainbow right in the eye, her grip on Twilight's neck tightening to its limit, and then did the unthinkable.

Gilda let go.

For a moment, Twilight was relieved that she could breathe again, but she soon realized what was happening. She was falling into the single largest thunderstorm she had seen in years. Soon she was in the clouds and lightning arced around her. Thunder boomed as she continued her plummet.

Rainbow Dash appeared from through the clouds. "Twilight!" she yelled desperately, flying as close as she could.

"Rainbow Dash! Go! Get out of here! You'll die without your suit!" Twilight yelled. Rainbow had left her suit back at the picnic sight. She was in a massive storm with absolutely no protection from the lightning. Rainbow Dash was in serious danger.

"I don't care!" Rainbow shouted. "I can't live without you! I can't let you die here." Rainbow Dash swooped below a rogue bolt of lightning. She attempted to fly closer to Twilight, but the lightning wouldn't let her.

"What's going on?! I can't get near you, Twi!" she yelled over the booming thunder.

"Remember that enchantment on your flight suit? The enchantment that that is based off of couldn't get rid of the fact that a unicorn's horn attracts lightning. Even though I can't get hit, it still tries to hit me. But you can get hit Rainbow Dash! You have to get out of here! I'm sorry. I love you."

Before Rainbow Dash could respond, she had to dodge another rogue lightning bolt. "Heh heh, 'fraid I can't do that, Twilight. You know how it is."

"Rainbow!"

"By the way, the answer is yes."

"What?"

"The answer is yes, I'll marry you."

They left the cloud layer as Rainbow Dash fought against the lightning to try and save Twilight. She swooped and dodged, but the lightning only got worse the longer Rainbow Dash tried to fight it. She saw a weak spot on the other side of Twilight and decided to go for it. As she started through, it closed off, missing Dash by an inch.

The ground was getting much closer by the second, which meant that the lightning started to ease up a little. Rainbow tried again and, once again, almost got struck. Twilight knew that if Rainbow got struck, it was over. These were powerful blasts. The rain was now coming down in torrents, soaking them both to the core.

They were only a few hundred feet from the ground when Rainbow decided that it was now or never. She took the first opening she saw and dodged through quickly getting closer to Twilight. There was only a few feet between them, and with a final eruption of lightning, Rainbow Dash had caught Twilight. The moment Twilight felt the soft blue fur against her mane, she knew she'd be safe.

Rainbow coughed lightly. "I got you, Twi. I'm not goin' anywhere." Now that Rainbow Dash was in the protective barrier of the enchantment on Twilight, she was safe. They were safe.

"Rainbow Dash, I love you. Thank you," said Twilight, hugging Dash with all of her strength. She knew that when she was in Dashie's embrace, nothing bad could ever happen. Everything would be all right in the end.

"Heh heh, I suppose I love you too, Twilight." Rainbow Dash suddenly grunted in pain and coughed. They began losing altitude.

"Dash?" asked Twilight. No response. "Dash!" exclaimed Twilight, frantically. But it was no use, they were soon on a collision course with a field. "Rainbow Dash! You have to wake up! You can't leave me," she cried, "You just can't. Come on, Dash!" But it was still no use. They soon had a very rough landing in the field. Twilight rolled and landed a few feet away from Rainbow Dash. She immediately got up and ran to Dash to try and wake her. Twilight couldn't let the love of her life die here. Twilight couldn't let her best friend die here. Twilight couldn't let Rainbow Dash die here.

"Rainbow, please wake up! Please!" cried Twilight, shaking her violently.

"Twilight...?" said Rainbow Dash, weakly.

"Oh, Rainbow!" said Twilight, burying her face in Rainbow's mane. She was alive. She had pulled through! "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Oh, trust me, I'll try not to." Rainbow coughed.

Rainbow closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Rainbow Dash?" asked Twilight. Rainbow was clearly having trouble breathing. Something was wrong.

"So, where we goin' for our honeymoon?" asked Rainbow Dash. She coughed loudly.

"Rainbow Dash? What's wrong?"

Rainbow Dash looked at her tail and mane. They were singed badly.

"Lightning? Oh Celestia... Come on, Dash, I-I'll get you to the hospital, right now!" Twilight closed her eyes and concentrated with all of her might on the Ponyville hospital, but merely a light spark flew out.

"So, yeah. Where we goin' for our honeymoon?" she asked again. Twilight couldn't afford to think about that at the moment, she needed to find a way to get Dash to safety. Twilight frantically looked around, but there was nothing was in sight. She tried to remember where Zecora's cottage was, but came up blank. Twilight attempted her teleport again, focusing on every little detail of the hospital, but only a few weak sparks appeared.

"Twilight, please, just answer me. I need it..." Rainbow Dash's voice faded and her eyes closed.

"Rainbow Dash! No, no, no!" Twilight tried as hard as she could, and her efforts were paid off, for she began to feel the familiar effects of her spell. A few moments later, they were gone.

"Somepony, anypony, help!" cried Twilight. A passing pony heard, and then galloped inside the hospital to get help.

Rainbow Dash let another strained cough and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey, look, a rainbow..." she said. " Hey, did I ever tell you about this place way up north? It's got the best rainbows."

"Aurora borealis..." recited Twilight. A group of ponies came running out of the hospital, with a stretcher trailing behind.

Rainbow coughed. "Just imagine it, sitting in front of a warm fireplace, with a cold wind howling outside. Maybe that's where we can go for our honeymoon, it'll be awesome..." The light faded from Rainbow Dash's eyes, leaving only a blank stare behind. Her body lay as still as the cold winter ice.

"Rainbow Dash?"

**Pre-read/edited by Daetrin and Rainbow Skywalker. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
